mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trevor Prangley vs. Anthony Ruiz 2
The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled around. Prangley landed a pawing left hook. They clinched, Prangley landed a right hand inside. Ruiz kneed the body, and he ate one. Ruiz kneed the leg, ate one to the thigh and he kneed the hip. Prangley kneed the thigh twice and landed a body shot. Ruiz landed a pair himself. Ruiz kneed the leg. Prangley kneed the groin, Ruiz grunted and had to take a moment. They continued. They exchanged wildly and Prangley kneed the face pretty good. Ruiz landed a right hand and another and hurt Prangley and they clinched. Three minutes. Ruiz kneed the leg. He kneed the leg. Ruiz landed a forearm inside. He kneed the leg. Prangley got a throw and mounted. Lightning-fast. Ruiz nearly swept, Prangley kept the back with both hooks. Prangley worked towards the choke. Ruiz had his chin tucked. Two minutes. Not much happening. Prangley softening Ruiz up. One twenty. Ruiz had that chin tucked. Forty. What a grueling battle. Ruiz was landing shots around. He turned to guard. Prangley was trying for a triangle. He didn't have the foot locked. Ruiz escaped and landed a pair of rights. Prangley got to one knee. Ruiz hugged a single. Prangley stood eating a knee to the body into the clinch. Prangley kneed the bdoy. They broke and Ruiz swung wildly. Prangley missed an uppercut. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Prangley ate a combination and got a big throw to side control. Prangley kneed the body. Prangley kneed the bottom. He pinned the arm with the knee and landed a left and had the crucifix. Ruiz gave up his back. Four minutes. Prangley landed three big lefts in under. He kneed the body. He kneed the calf twice. Prangley landed three lefts in under and kneed the body. Prangley landed a body shot. Ruiz hugged a single. Three minutes. Prangley had the back, three rights in under and two left hammerfists in under. Ruiz was hurting. Prangley landed a right in under there. Prangley landed a big left hammerfist to the ear. Prangley kneed the body and then a harder one there. He landed a big left hammerfist. Ruiz stood, Prangley kept the standing back. Ruiz turned to the clinch with two minutes. Prangley kneed the body. Ruiz kneed the leg. Prangley kneed the body. Ruiz worked for a single. Prangley stuffed it and kneed the body. Ruiz kneed the body. Prangley got an easy double to side control. Prangley elbowed the body. One minute. Prangley briefly had the crucifix again before Ruiz gave up the back. Prangley landed a body shot and four more left hammerfists. Prangley mounted. He landed a right and a left. Ruiz turned straight to an armbar. Ruiz escaped and turtled up there. Twenty. Ruiz stood to the clinch. Prangley worked for a kimura standing. Prangley landed a right hand inside and Ruiz missed an elbow hard and the second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Ruiz landed a right. Prangley got a harder single but he got it to side control. Prangley kneed the body. Prangley kneed the body after a bit. His corner wanted 'more of that.' He kneed the body. Four minutes. Ruiz had a two-inch-sticking-out knot on his forehead. He avoided the crucifix and gave up his back. Prangley landed a right and a left in under. He landed a trio of body shots and three more. A big left hammerfist. He kneed the body. Three minutes. Ruiz was just fetal right now. Ruiz kneed the hip. Ruiz stood to the standing back. He landed a pair of lefts backwards. Prangley kneed the body. He got another big double to half-guard. That knot was open between the eyes of Ruiz. Bleeding. Two minutes. Prangley landed a right hand. Prangley covered the mouth. Prangleypassed to side control. Ruiz avoided the crucifix and gave up the back. Prangley kneed the body and again. Ruiz rolled to side control painfully. One minute. Prangley landed five right hammerfists, big ones. Prangley kneed the body. He landed another big knee and a short one. Ruiz gave up his back again. He stood to the standing back. He turned to the clinch. Prangley got a big double-leg slam to guard and Ruiz's arm looked like it snapped. Fifteen. The third round ended. Prangley helped Ruiz up and hugged him. Prangley had the unanimous decision.